The Return
by Al4everyano
Summary: A hundred fiftenn years before Aizen's betrayal, the Captain of squad 5, Yuki Nakamara, was claimed to be dead, after going to Hueco Mundo on a rescue mission, now, in the present day, Ichigo meets the Ex-Captain, and the trouble that follows.
1. Chapter 1

115 years prior.

"CAPTAIN!" Came the scream as the young captain fell to the ground, blood streaming from her neck. Yuki Nakamara felt her life leaving her, she pushed herself up to see the members of her group die in front of her. Despite the cut on her neck she rose to her feet. "Burn the ground, Hi" Her Zanpakutō unleashed raging flames of fire around her, killing the hollows on the ground. "Freeze the sky, Kōri." Her Zanpakutō changed from the deep red to a white-blue, the hollows that were flying froze and fell to the ground. Yuki grunted as the blood flowed from her neck faster. The world in front of her blurred, she fell to the ground again. Tears flowed from her eyes, the members that had come with her to Hueco Mundo had died. Her eyes fell on a little lizard hollow, as it stopped beside her. "It's just you and me huh…?" she asked, smiling at the little hollow. The life faded from her eyes. "Sister, what has happened to you?" The Arrancar asked, looking down at the white-haired captain. Yōgan Nakamara bent down and held her sister's wrist. "Her heart's still beating, but just barely." Yōgan said to the lizard. "I can save her… But…" She looked at the lizard, it nodded it's head. "Thank you Tokage."

Yuki opened her eyes. She was in her inner world. "Yuki. Are you awake yet?" Yuki sat up and stared at her Zanpakutō's spirts. "Hi, Kōri." She froze when she saw another figure Y-Y-Yōgan?" Yuki asked, "Yes, it's me Yuki." Yōgan smiled, though only half her smile was hidden because of her mask. "What, how… You're supposed to have been eaten by a hollow!" Yōgan nodded, "I know… I was, but I was able to take over the hollow's body. And after a long time I became a Arrancar." "What is an Arrancar?" Yuki asked. "I'll explain later." "Am I dead?" Yōgan laughed, "how can you be dead if you're already dead?" "…" Yuki's eyes went blank. "Yuki?" Yuki collapsed. "Yuki!" Hi and Kōri screamed. Yuki pushes herself up. "I-I'm fine." Yuki choked. "No you aren't" Yōgan said, walking over to help her sister up. "How are you even here Yōgan?" Yuki asked, Yōgan looked away. "When I found you, you were nearly dead… I was barely able to save you…" "How?" "I became one with you. You have your own body of course…" "… Why?" Yōgan looked at Yuki. "Why what?" "Why did you save me? I should have died! I should have been reincarnated!" "Because, I didn't want you to die, not yet… You're the last living person in our family." "What about you?" Yōgan laughed. "I'm nothing more than a hollow… I'll never be accepted in the Soul Society…" "Yōgan…" Yōgan smiled. "Remember now Yuki! Call on me if you ever need me! And remember this too, you're living for two people now." Yuki smiled at her sister. "I thought you were a hollow?" Yōgan grinned, "you got me there." Yuki left her inner world.

Yuki opened her eyes. She sat up, she was back in Hueco Mundo. The little hollow lizard was sitting beside her. "You're still here are you?" Yuki smiled at the lizard. "His name is Tokage, Yuki." Yōgan's voice said in her head. "Tokage?" Yuki laughed. "Please don't make fun of his name!" Yuki grinned, "Okay, I won't…" "Somehow I doubt that… Please take care of him now, since I won't be able to anymore." "Okay…" Yuki stood up, Tokage leapt from where he was, and landed on her shoulder. "Whoa. Nice jump." Tokage smiled (if that was possible) at her. "How do I get out of here…?" Yuki asked, frowning. "I don't even know." Yōgan's voice said once again in her head. Yuki placed a hand on her neck, the cut was still there, but blood didn't flow from it. "I was able to stop the blood, with help from Hi and Kōri." Yōgan said. "It's going to leave a scar…" Yuki muttered. Tears flowed into her eyes once again as she looked at her dead comrades. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Yuki fell to the ground crying. "Yuki…" "This cut," Yuki stood up, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes. "It'll remind me of this, that not all battles are won… and that there is always a price… I need to get stronger, when I get back… I'll be stronger before I go back, so that I can protect those, dear to me, and dear to my friends, my squad… And others…"

That day, the day Yuki died, and the day she was reborn, the day she meet her sister again, a fire lit, a fire that would never go out, even after she died. Was lit in her golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The present.

Ichigo Kurosaki laid down on his bed, he had just finished his homework and Yuzu was cooking dinner.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" Ichigo jumped up as his badge started screaming. Placing it to his chest he left his body.

Ichigo's body fell back on the bed. "Hey, Ichigo, where are you going?" Kon asked, sticking his head up from inside of Ichigo's desk drawer. "Hollow." Ichigo said, jumping out of his window.

It only took a few minutes for the substitute soul reaper to reach the hollow, and only a few seconds to kill it.

"Dang, all these weaklings, if I don't fight a tougher one soon, I'm going to be out of shape."

A small flash of white and grey passed his feet, stopping in front of him.

"A hollow?" Ichigo stared at the little hollow lizard for a moment. His hand slowly reached for his Zanpakutō.

Something sharp poked his back. "Touch the lizard, and you die." A cold voice said from behind him, he heard a gasp of pain and felt the sword tip disappear.

Ichigo turned around to see a very hurt looking soul reaper, with long white hair, and golden eyes. Those eyes, they were full of pain.

He also noted that her outfit was torn in several places, and that many cuts covered her body, some of them still had fresh blood pouring from them.

Yuki gasped again, pushing herself to her knees. "We need to get you to a doctor!"

The orange-haired teen in front of her said. She ignored him, smiling she gestured to the hollow lizard.

"Come here Tokage." She called out to him.

Tokage scurried over to Yuki, and jumped up onto her shoulder. Yuki grunted as she pushed herself up.

"Who are you?" She asked, turning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper… Who are you… Scratch that, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"I'm fine, I've lived with it for a hundred, fifteen years."

Ichigo started at her in shock.

"I need to leave now," Yuki state walking away from Ichigo, she paused and said, not looking at him.

"My name… It's Yuki Nakamara." Yuki flash stepped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi Shihōin was in a foul mood,

"Miss Yoruichi? Is something wrong?" Ururu asked.

"Nothing." The werecat said, glaring at nothing.

"Oi! Hat 'n' Clogs!" Yoruichi glared at Ichigo as he walked in.

"Yes Ichigo?" Kisuke Urahara asked, walking into the room, yawning.

"Oh shut it both of you!" Yoruichi scowled.

"What's wrong with Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, as he and Urahara left the room.

"She isn't feeling well. She lost a cousin about a hundred years ago, and the anniversary is coming up." Kisuke explained, sitting down at the table.

"So what's up Ichigo?"

"Yesterday I ran into a strange soul reaper."

Kisuke's eyebrows shot up. "A strange soul reaper?"

"Yeah, she was covered in cuts and her ShihakushShihakushō

Shihakushō was torn in several places. But the oddest thing was, she had a hollow for a pet."

"A … Hollow?" Kisuke looked at Ichigo shocked.

"A small lizard, she called it Tokage." Ichigo said.

"What did she look like?" Kisuke asked, as Yoruichi walked into the room.

"Are you talking about anything interesting, you better be! I'm bored." Yoruichi said grumpily.

"Yes, Ichigo ran into a strange soul reaper with a hollow for a pet yesterday~!" Kisuke said, in a happy tone.

"Anyways Ichigo, what did she look like?"

Ichigo frowned. "She had long white hair, light skin, and golden eyes…"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Golden eyes?"

Ichigo nodded, "Oh, and she said her name was Yuki Nakamara."

Yoruichi choked, Ichigo and Kisuke looked at her,

"Yuki? Nakamara?" She asked, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded.

"Haha!" Yoruichi started laughing, "I should have known, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Ichigo looked at the laughing werecat, and then turned confused, to a grinning Urahara.

"Yuki is the cousin that Yoruichi lost," Kisuke explained,

"She was, Captain of squad 5."

Author's Note~  
>Yes, I know Yoruichi is OOC OTL<p>

Please R&R!


	4. I'm Sorry

My computer died on me, and I lost the files for the next couple chapters.  
>I'm working on writing them all again, but it might be a while for this story<p>

I'm sorry.


End file.
